Beyond the Barricade
by Goofy-Charli
Summary: What lies beyond the barricade? Life or Death? Freedom or Slavery? Maybe even love? For some it was their last destination, others barely their first. But for one, it was the only thing she ever dreamt of...though a terrible price was paid...


Yes, this idea just popped into my head. Like most of my short stories. :) It's based on the wonderful musical and book Les Misérables. If you do not know Les Misérables it does not matter. The story will read the same to you as anybody else, in fact you may enjoy it more not knowing the parts of the storyline I tweaked slightly. :) If you know the songs, see if you can pick the few lines in there straight from the musical! I realise this story is really just what happens in writing, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)

EDIT: I changed parts to better fit the actual storyline of Les Mis.

Disclaimer: Les Misérables the story, it's characters, music, lyrics etc. belong to Victor Hugo, Alain Boublil, Claude-Michel Schönberg, and Herbert Kretzmer.

* * *

**Past the Barricade**

Eponine walked slowly away from the old man's house. She didn't want to believe what her mind was telling her. Marius, her beautiful, kind and loving Marius was still out there fighting on the barricades._  
_One thing bothered her more than anything else though, _I never told him! He could be kill…NO! I don't want to think that! I have to find him, nothing else matters! I have to tell him!  
_Eponine began running, tears streaming down her face.

As Marius loaded his rifle all he could think about was Cosette; his beautiful, kind and loving Cosette. It pained him knowing she was somewhere worried about him. He hadn't seen her for two days now and it was the longest they had ever been apart since they first met.  
_She's waiting for me. On the other side of this war she will be there. So I must live, I must not die for my love is waiting…_  
For a second his mind flashed to his close friend Eponine; he hoped she had succeeded in delivering his letter to his beloved, and also hoped Eponine had found somewhere safe to hide for the night. That second came and went because soon after he thought of Cosette.

Eponine could see the monstrous formation of old wagons, tables, chairs and miscellaneous items close ahead.  
_The barricades…  
_So far she had been running through the shadows, hidden from the enemy's sight. She was tired but never gave up; her mission was far too important. When the barricades came clear into view Eponine hesitated; there was only about twenty metres between her and the structure but it was twenty metres of open space directly in the enemy's sight.  
_I can make it. I _have_ to make it. I was fine the first time. It's only twenty metres and then on the other side he'll be there. Then I can tell him.  
_Eponine took a deep breath and ran.

Gunshots were a normal sound during war. Gunshots followed by cries of agony were also normal, even though it painfully meant another comrade had been struck. But this time it was different, Marius knew instantly that it was unusual because the cry that followed did not come from a fellow soldier, it came from the other side of the barricade. He recognised the voice at once, the voice of a certain young female.  
_No! It can't be! What's she doing back here?  
_Scampering up the blockade and peering over confirmed his fears.  
It was Eponine.  
Marius offered his hand and lifted her over the wall to safety.

Eponine stared up at the night sky and watched the twinkling stars shift in and out of focus.  
_It's cold, so cold.  
_There was an excruciating pain in her chest and head. A sticky red liquid soaked her clothes, forming a pool on the ground beside her. Her breathing was short and sharp and she felt as though her lungs were collapsing. The world around her began to disappear.  
_Is this what it's like then? It's easier than I thought...  
_Eponine felt something wet hit her cheek, a tear; and she realised for the first time that two strong arms were wrapped around her torso and were holding her tightly. Eponine turned her head slowly to the owner of those arms and smiled weakly.  
_Marius…  
_Marius sobbed incomprehensible words and held his friend closer. The heavens above opened and large droplets of water began to pound upon the young soldiers. Marius moved his body to shelter Eponine from the downpour, tears still streaming down his bruised face.

Eponine brushed a gentle hand against his cheek, "D-don't cry Marius. A little...fall of rain...can hardly...hurt me now.."

"'P-ponine...you'll live, stay with me! You'll live!" Marius choked out strained words.

As more and more gunshots rang out past the barricade Eponine turned to Marius once more and breathed the three words she never had the courage to say. Her mission was complete and she could go in peace now; he was here so everything was okay. She could sleep in his embrace at last.  
_He was never mine…and he was never going to be. No matter how I wished and prayed, he was always going to be Cosette's…  
_Eponine closed her eyes. Even though she was dying – she was happy… because for this one moment…

_Me too…_

This one final moment…

_I love you too Eponine._

Marius was hers and hers alone.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. As per usual reviews are love. XD


End file.
